Color scenes
List of color scenes, which show up for only a few frames in the series. These scenes show the thoughts of the following characters: Bakemonogatari Episode 1 (Intro) Animation number 008 Unofficial translation: Kiss-shot · Acerola-Orion · Under blade I have to report this soon. Surely, that's my duty Animation number 21 Unofficial translation: Street light Street light Street light Kiss-shot Animation number 24-1 Unofficial translation: I met her in the short holidays between the second and third high school year. Animation number 24-2 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: That was a exciting/shocking and devastating meeting. Animation number 24-3 Unofficial translation: Anyway, i just had bad luck Animation number 26-1 Unofficial translation: Even if I could avoid that misfortune... Animation number 26-2 Unofficial translation: someone else would suffer the same fate, Animation number 26-3 Unofficial translation: maybe not Animation number 28-1 Unofficial translation: I could say that I just had no luck Animation number 28-2 Unofficial translation: but that would be irresponsible, Animation number 28-3 Unofficial translation: I should admit my guilt Animation number 47-1 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: And to this she is also smart and on top of the class. Animation number 43-1 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: After all, Animation number 43-2 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: it happened because of me, Animation number 43-3 Unofficial translation: this sequence of events, I mean. Animation number 45-1 Unofficial translation: Hitagi Senjougahara is seen as a so-called weak girl. Animation number 45-2 Unofficial translation: On the high school we always were in the same class, in the first, second and now in the third year, but i never saw her doing something. She always sits in the back of the room and reads a book. Sometimes a thick old book, sometimes a comic, at which point the cover already says, that by simply looking at it makes you dumber. Animation number 47-2 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: After every exam, the name Hitagi Senjougahara can be found on the very top of the results. Animation number 47-3 Unofficial translation: Animation number 47-3 Animation number 56-1 Unofficial translation: She seems to have no friends. Not a single one. Animation number 56-2 Unofficial translation: Of course, there must be said that she was bullied. Senjougahara is always there, with a expression as if it all was naturally, and is reading her book. She made a wall around herself. Animation number 61-1 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: Being there is natural. Animation number 61-2 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: Not being there also. Animation number 64-1 Unofficial translation: Well, as mentioned, there is nothing to say. Animation number 64-2 Unofficial translation: Even if we spend three years together by an evil deed, or because there was no person, with whom I talked about that, I didn't feel lonely. I was happy. And Senjougahara should have been too. Animation number 67-1 Unofficial translation: I thought. Animation number 67-2 Unofficial translation: However, there was this one day. Episode 1 (after Intro) Animation number 111 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: Late as always, I ran up the stairs of the school building. On the stairs a girl fell from the sky. (written vertically) Animation number 141 Unofficial translation: Seriously, wonderful, scary, as she wouldn't be even here. Animation number 166 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: Hanekawa Tsubasa Animation number 223 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: I understood. Animation number 251 B-1 (written vertically) Unofficial translation: "My weight has lowered pretty much" "..............." "It is alright, if you understand nothing about it. It would be annoying, if you would sniff around. Araragi. Araragi. Hey, Araragi" Senjougahara called for me, repeated my name. "I don't have any weight... I have no dignity. Absolutely no dignity." Animation number 223 Unofficial translation: Not necesarry to understand, harassment will be continued. Category:List